Conventional refrigerator appliances commonly utilize a single evaporator, fan, and damper to move cooled air from the frozen food compartment containing the evaporator to the fresh food compartment. The position of the damper can be controlled depending upon whether cooling of the fresh food compartment is needed. One or more temperature sensors are utilized to measure temperature in one or more of the compartments.
Refrigeration systems that use dual evaporators can be useful for removing heat from two different locations. For example, in a refrigerator appliance, a refrigeration loop can be provided that uses one evaporator to remove heat from the fresh food compartment and another evaporator to remove heat from the frozen food compartment. Such dual evaporator systems can be useful in e.g., avoiding temperature and/or humidity gradients that can occur with single evaporator systems.
Dual evaporator refrigeration systems can be costly and more complex than single evaporator refrigeration systems. Dual evaporator refrigeration systems can also incur cycling losses when switching operation from the fresh food evaporator to the freezer evaporator. Evaporators in such existing systems are also known to be relatively large, which can impact the energy efficiency of the appliance in which the refrigeration system resides. Some dual evaporator systems also utilize dual compressors, which further increases energy usage and inefficiency.
Accordingly, a refrigeration system that can provide for improved efficiency in operation and reduced complexity in manufacture would be useful. Such a refrigeration system that can cool multiple locations to different temperatures at the same time would be particularly useful. Such a refrigeration system that can use a single compressor and condenser would also be beneficial.